1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device, and more particularly to a sealing device for a pump that is mounted on a shaft of a motor of a pump and effectively seals a water chamber of the pump to prevent leakage of the water chamber damaging the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Pumps are generally mechanical devices and are used for pumping fluid such as water or air for transportation of such fluid from lower places to higher places.
A conventional pump comprises a housing, a motor and a seal.
The casing has a coupling chamber, a water chamber, an inlet hole and an outlet hole. The coupling chamber and the water chamber are defined in the casing and have a partition formed therebetween. The partition has a shaft hole defined therethrough and communicating with the coupling chamber and water chamber. The inlet and outlet holes are defined in the casing and communicate with the water chamber. The motor is mounted on the pump and has a coupling, a shaft and multiple turbine blades. The coupling is mounted rotatably on the motor and is located in the coupling chamber. The shaft is connected to the coupling, extends through the shaft hole and in the water chamber. The turbine blades are mounted on the shaft and are located in the water chamber. The seal is mounted in the shaft hole, supports the shaft and seals the water chamber to prevent water in the water chamber from leaking.
However, the seal serves as a bearing and has multiple components assembled together so that the seal cannot effectively seals the water chamber and leakage easily occurs between adjacent components.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sealing device for a pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.